


What If Stan wasn't Fast enough?

by HS_Killjam



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is so evil I love him, Blood, Death, Mabel dies AU, Mabel payed the price, Stan is in pain, Stan was too slow, second chapter is the long part, what if fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stan didn't yell wait before Bill chooses one of the kids to kill?</p><p>Basically an AU about what I think will happen if Mabel was actually killed by Bill. Will mostly follow canon with the obvious differences.  Second chapter is longer than the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic. Came up with the idea while talking to my friend about what I thought would have happen if Stan wasn't able to save Mabel's life. 
> 
> This is my first non-reader insert fanfic and first Gravity Falls fanfic so I hope that I was able to make a good short story. Second Fanfic of the year so yeah. Tried to make this longer but I couldn't do it so take it as it is. Might do a bonus chapter but who knows. I'm a bit nervous tbh hahaha
> 
> Upd8: Thank you so much for the positive feed back! I added a few things to the description and I'm working on the second chapter! I'm really happy that I was able to make a good story.

     Stan wasn’t fast enough, and because of that, it costed the life of someone young. Dipper looked over at Mabel’s body beside of him in Bill’s hand. Her death happened too fast for anyone to process exactly what happened. The side of his body was painted red, and it felt warm on him. The scene sets in on him and he quickly starts hyperventilating from it. It took him a few seconds before he was able to scream. The screams quickly started to crack due to the fact Dipper wasn’t able to control his breathing. 

     Down below, both Stan and Ford stared up, eyes wide shocked from what they have experience in front of them. Stan grips his chest, taking the most damage from the two brothers from watching this all of this unfold. 

     “Pumpkin…” he quietly let out those words, trying to fight back the tears. It felt like his insides had been shattered like glass, and those broken pieces are making him bleed on the inside. Ford looks over to his brother after snapping out of the horrors in front of him. He took a good look at him before remembering the plan. No time should be wasted now. He nudged Stan and gestured him to stick with the plan.

     “Wow! You should’ve seen the looks on your faces! Do you have any idea how refreshing it is seeing you all so horrified like this. Man this is just too good for me!” Bill Cipher spoke up, clearly showing how much he loves what he’s seeing right now. “I never liked her any way. Glad to see her go”

     “DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MABEL!” Dipper started to yell at the top of his lungs. He started to repeatedly hit Bill’s hand. “WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER. YOU SHOULD’VE PICKED ME”. This made Bill laugh. 

     “WAIT!” before anything could continue, Stan finally spoke up.

 

* * *

 

     “LET ME OUT!” Bill yelled and attempted to use his powers to receive no results. “WHY ISN’T THIS WORKING?” He fell to his knees staring at the floor. 

     “TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT ME” Stan yelled “I SAID TURN AROUND YOU ONE EYE DEMON” Bill looked behind him to see Stan. “You may be a wise guy but you made one fatal mistake.” he paused for a moment before continuing on “You messed with my family and took the life of someone I held dear!” 

     “YOU’RE MAKING A MISTAKE! I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, MONEY, FAME, RICHES, INFINITE POWER, YOUR OWN GALAXY! I CAN BRING MABEL BACK PLEASE NO!” Bill makes multiple attempts to stay away from death while saying something gibberish to Stan. He knew Bill was lying. His back was against a wall right now and pleading is the only thing he can do right now. “STANLY” Bill reached out his hand towards Stan before he moved his right fist up and backwards.

     “This is for you, pumpkin” a single tear fell from his eye before he punched and dying demon into pieces. Bill’s scream and shattered pieces slowly faded away, being replaced by the blue fire that continued to grow. He looked behind him to see a photo frame containing a picture oh Him, Dipper, Waddles and Mabel. 

     He picked the object up and let out a small ‘heh’. “I guess I was good for something after all” was the last thing he said before the flames engulfed him. 


	2. Bonus chapter that got way too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the after events of Stan defeating Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. This chapter got way longer than expected and could have went on forever but I needed to end somewhere. Its been awhile since I wrote over 1000 words so that's nice.

     Dipper and Ford both stood and look at Stan sitting on knees looking confused, not knowing that his memories was wiped from his brain. Dipper walked up to him and took off his hat only to hold it close to his chest. 

   “Grunkle Stan, you did it. You managed to save everyone but..” He looks off to the side, not able to bring up her name. Stan gave an awkward smile to Dipper. 

   “Oh uhh… hey Kiddo, what’s your name? Why does it look like red pain exploded on you?” Stan asked, feeling unsure about what’s happening. Dipper felt slightly offended from what he just heard, but dismissed it when he remembered what happened to him. 

   “Stan, you got to remember what happened!” Dipper voice began to slowly rise, starting to crush his hat in his hands. Stan looked even more confused now. 

   “Dipper it's not worth it” Ford came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, “we had to erase his mind to defeat Bill. It's all gone.” He turned walked to his brother “Stan has no idea but he did it. He saved the world, he saved me.” He went down on one knee and gave Stan a hug. Dipper watched the two, but he knew that he couldn’t let Stan go on without finding a way get his memories back.

* * *

The three of them walked back to the destroyed Mystery Shack along with Soos and Waddles. Waddles kept nudging at Dipper, begging to know where his friend is.

   “Waddles, Mabel is gone. You’re not going to find her anywhere” Dipper pointed out with a low voice, trying not to cry. Waddles kept nudging him, but after being pushed away three time, he gave up asking Dipper. 

   Dipper walked up to the shack tried to open the door, but it was stuck in it's spot. He then starting hitting it when the side of his body. It fell from his place, along with himself. He quickly got up and brought in Stan to the living room.  

   “This is a nice place you got here” he ignores the fact that the place was destroyed. 

   “It's your place, Grunkle Stan. Don’t you remember it?” Dipper explains to Stan, hoping it might spark something to help him remember. 

   “Nope! But this chair hugs my butt like it remembers” Stan sounded as if he couldn’t give a care in the world. He Looks up to see the sad faces in front of him.”Hey why the long faces? You guys looks like you’re at someone's funeral.” He covers his face from Soos “Who’s that big guy crying in the corner?” Soos turns away to cry even more. 

   “He saved the world but what’s the point? Grunkle Stan is not himself anymore.” he paused to think. There must to be a way to save him. He looked up at Ford. “There has to be a way to bring back his memories” 

   “I’m sorry Dipper, Stan is gone” He gave him a sad shrug. 

   “NO HE’S NOT! MABEL WOULD HAVE NOT LET THIS SLIDE!” He caused heads to turn to him. “There has to be a way! I know because if Mabel was here, she would have done something about this!” He turns away from ford and went into a thinking position “Come one Dipper, think! What would she have done…” He frantically looked around the room, but stopped when he saw bright pink. The scrap book. He made a dash for it and hastily picked it up. 

   “Stan look, this is a scrapbook Mabel made when we first came to Gravity Falls.” Dipper sat on the armrest beside Stan and showed him the contents of the pink book. “Look here, it's the photo of all three of us on the first day when we first arrived to Gravity Falls.” Dipper pointed to a photo on the first page showing exactly what he told to Stan. Dipper then pointed to the next page “and over here is supposed to be a macaroni interpretation of Mabel’s emotion. I know that because she told me enough times for me to remember.”

   Dipper went on, going through a small amount of pages in the book and telling him about every page and remembering some of the things Mabel told him when necessary. Stan looked over all of those pages, listening to everything that Dipper said to him. Ford and Soos watched, not saying anything.

   “That time we went fishing together, that Summerween we spent together. Don’t you remember anything?” Dipper stared at Stan with a desperate look, hoping he’ll get the answer he wanted. 

   “I’m sorry, I don’t know what this is or who you are-” Stan was quickly interrupted, as Waddles jumped on his lap and began to lick his face. “GAH! Quit it Waddles, I’m trying to remember my life’s story” Dipper gasped and looked over at Ford, who seemed to be surprised as well. 

   Dipper turned back to Stan. “What did you say?”

   “I said get Waddles off of me!” Stan shouts has he attempts to shove Waddles away from his face. 

   “It's working! Keep reading” Ford happily encourages Dipper as Soos asks him to skip to his page.

   “He needs to remember our boss employee relationship” He brings his hand up into a fist. 

    “Hey, just cause I have amnesia don’t go go trying to give yourself a raise Soos” Stan held Waddles by his side and walked back over to sit in his chair. 

   “OH- uh ok then…” Dipper went on telling everything in the scrapbook, with Soos adding in some additional storytelling as well. It went on for a few minutes.

   “Mabel would have been proud of you Dipper” Ford speaks up when Dipper closes the book. 

   “Thanks great uncle Ford” Dipper looks down at the dirt covered floor. 

   “It's all my fault that she’s gone.” Stan starts to talk again. “I think it would have been better if you would have left without my memories kid. 

   “Stan no, it was Bill’s fault. He was the one that caused her death, not you” Dipper jumped jumped off the seat and stood in front of Stan. 

   “Dipper is right. Mabels death happened because of Bill, not you Stan.” Ford came and stood beside Dipper.

   “You guys just don’t understand do you?” Stan stood up and stared right into Ford’s eyes. “I hesitated on yelling at Bill, and that caused Mabel to die. I could have prevented her death.” Stan points his thumb at his chest. “but instead I failed. Why don’t you just wipe my memories again”. 

   “Stan wait,” Dipper raised his hand to speak.”Just think about what you’re saying right now. Do you really think Mabel would have wanted this? For you to get your mind re-wiped? She would have wanted you to get back your memories.” Stan expression changed from anger to sadness before walking out of the room. Ford turns to face Dipper. 

   “I’ll talk to him Dipper. But you did a good job there. I’m proud of you” Dipper gave Ford a small smile before he left to go talk to his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact!: When writing Bill's dialog when after Mabel died, I actually put down what I would have said. Since it was really fitting for Bill, I decided to keep it. 
> 
> Because honestly I wanted Mabel to die.


End file.
